voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Near War
The "Near War" refers to a three year period during which powerhouse nations Akarv and Fallnavor were on the brink of war with one another. The tensions between the two nations largely stemmed from the egos of their leaders, as well as territorial disputes over extensive Fallnavorian near Akarv's Ghern-based colonies. While the "Near War" never saw combat, it still split much of Voldrania down the middle. The two main powers were in a constant struggle to gain allies so that if war did break out, they would have the advantage. Few nations were left uninvolved, even if they were not ultimately a part of the tensions. The Near War likely would have escalated further, but ended after a Fallnavorian plot to abuse the Council came to light, and a coup took place to oust the hostile Fallnavorian leader James Jaykay. With Jaykay presumed dead, the tensions between Akarv and Fallnavor rapidly cooled, marking the end of the "Near War". Buildup Fallnavor and Akarv had never had a particularly pleasant relationship, but had always more or less left the other alone. After the Akarv-Fhia War in the early 40s Akarv largely isolated itself from the rest of the world, neglecting its position in the world and its off-shore colonies. Fallnavor, meanwhile, continued to grow in both power and influence. This expansion become more aggressive when Samantha Jaykay died in 49 AE, leaving her son James to become the next Fallnavorian ruler. James Jaykay proved to be far more ambitious and stern than his mother, and within months he had pushed Fallnavorian territory concerningly close to nearby Akarvian colonies. While this didn't sit well with many Akarvians, then-President Jeffery Michaels dismissed Jaykay or Fallnavor as a threat, instead choosing to continue Akarv's isolationist policies. This, along with other mistakes, cost Michaels reelection in 52 AE to a young, up and coming politician named Adam Pyro who took a hard stance against Fallnavorian expansion and bravado, rallying Akarv to stand up for itself. When Pyro took office that following year, the showdown of words began between the two nations. Brink of War It didn't take long for Akarvian and Fallnavorian interests to fully collide, bringing the tensions to the boiling point. Pyro's first act in office was to reinforce the shores off the coast of Ghern, an increase of military presence Fallnavor was immediately unhappy about. Akarv's demands for Fallnavor to cease its aggressive expansion did little to help calm Jaykay, either. For the first year the two nations largely just barked threats and insults at one another, arming their borders but neither making the first steps to war. Things became even worse throughout 54 AE, which is when both sides began forming their alliances. The Eirros settlement, led by Errick Ohn, had stabilized itself enough to seek membership in the International Council of Voldrania, which it easily received. A slew of gifts and diplomacy came from both competing nations, but ultimately Eirros seemed to remain more neutral, with favor towards Akarv. As this was happening, a coup was underway in Tripoly that led to the nations conversion to monarchy, with the Fallnavorian-backed son of Amelia Zen, Zade Zen. This caused relations between Tripoly and Akarv to collapse, and effectively solidified Tripoly's alliance with Fallnavor. Likewise, Yoren had also been increasingly distant from Akarv, and had allied themselves with Fallnavor. Scavoran, meanwhile, found itself supporting Akarv throughout the ordeal, as they had little love for long-time rival Fallnavor in general. In 55 AE the island nation off the coast of Primaria, Mynyyd, also petitioned for Council membership, which they received with an incredible amount of support from both Akarv and Fallnavor. Initially it seemed as if Mynyyd was also favoring its relationship with Akarv, but in secret the island nation had been dealing with Fallnavor to undermine Akarv. At this point the idea to use the Council to weaken Akarv came to life, and Fallnavor, Mynyyd, Yoren, and Tripoly began secretly gathering the support to remove Akarv from the Council behind their back. As all of this was happening, both nations were continuously improving and expanding their military's and navies, attempting to ensure that they would have the edge in combat. This all continued, much to the dismay of the neutral nations of the world, into 56 AE. At this point war seemed imminent, as Fallnavor refused to back down from the border and Pyro's grip on public appeal was slipping. However, the tides suddenly changed when the Yore government decided that it had had enough with the Council plot, and chose to inform Akarv about what was going on. Pyro's administration immediately went public with the information, calling Fallnavor out on its dirty tactics, and Mynyyd out for its blatant lies. The news sent shockwaves through both nations and their allies. Opinions of Fallnavor and its co-conspirators fell drastically, even within their own nations. It pushed several over the edge in Fallnavor, and they decided that they no longer wished to follow Jaykay's rule. Over the course of a single night they staged a coup, led by Jaykay's cousin James Navor II, that supposedly left Jaykay killed and Navor in power. Navor acted quickly to rectify the situation with Akarv, arresting the conspirators and pulling back from the Ghernian border. Within weeks three years of tension had almost entirely dissipated. Pyro came out looking like a hero, Yoren "redeemed" themselves in the eyes of Akarv, and Voldrania was able to experience a temporary moment of peace. Aftermath Despite tensions being defused between Akarv and Fallnavor, the latter's former allies still retained their bitterness towards Akarv. Mynyyd, for its part, fell into chaos following the revelation that they were involved with the Council plot, and their leaders were promptly banished. They would not regain any form of stability until the government was later bought out by the company ArCo, who briefly established a corporatocracy before the Fall of Voldrania. Tripoly, meanwhile, became ever more bitter towards Akarv, as did Akarvian colony Tedre. The two came together to form a new alliance, demanding that Akarv leave Ghern and grant Tedre its independence. Out of pride and defiance, President Pyro dismissed their demands, resulting in their declaration of war in 57 AE. The resulting Ghernian War ultimately left Akarv, as well as ally Fallnavor, victorious, yet Akarv still allowed Tedre to secede regardless. Category:Voldrania Category:Events Category:Voldranian Events Category:Aea Category:Akarv Category:Fallnavor Category:Jados Category:Mynyyd Category:Scavoran Category:Yoren